There are prior art cassette type magnetic tapes used for recording and reproduction of audio and video signals, such as compact cassettes made by Philips or home video cassettes of VHS or 8 system. As to front loading systems for these tape cassettes, various loading mechanisms are proposed.
Recently, standards of R-DAT cassettes are uniformed. However, as having been experienced in the past, particular loading mechanisms are required also for cassettes of the R-DAT standard type because there are various configurations related to lid sliders and loading grips. This makes it difficult to use any conventional loading mechanism in its original form.